marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Makkari (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Makarri, Jake Curtiss, Adam Clayton, Hurricane, Harry Kane, Osiris, Mike Karhy, Mac Curry, Mercury, Major Mercury, Mark Curry, Frank Harper, Michael Gray , Mistaken for the god Hermes / Mercury, | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Eternals; formerly , | Relatives = Veron (father); Mara (mother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Olympia, Greece and mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 245 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Strawberry Blond | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Olympia | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Currently adventurer, technologist, speedster, Skadrach, formerly medical student | Education = Standard Eternal higher education, tutored by Master Elo | Origin = Olympian Eternal | PlaceOfBirth = Olympia, Greece | Creators = Joe Simon; Louis Cazeneuve | First = | HistoryText = Early History Makkari is a member of the offshoot of humanity known as the Eternals. He was a member of the Technologist Guild. Makkari was more involved with humanity than other Eternals, having many adventures in the mortal world. Due to his activities during the ancient Greek and Roman empires and his speed, Makkari was often confused for the Olympian god Hermes, aka Mercury. During this time he studied under Plato. World War II With the outbreak of World War II, Makkari once more became involved in the affairs of mortal men. During this period, the Deviant known as Warlord Kro posed as the Greek god of death Pluto and caused chaos across the Earth. At first, Makkari posed as Mercury, possibly due to his past association with the Greek god. As Mercury, he clashed with Kro who posed as the dictator of Prussialand and instigated war in Europe. Using his super speed, Mercury prevented weapons and plans from being distributed to the Prussialand front, leaving soldiers to remain idle long enough to stop fighting and begin talking to each other instead of fighting. Clashing with Pluto, Mercury sent him fleeing into the night. Makkari shortly abandoned his Mercury guise settling on being called Hurricane, and leaving mortals to believe that he was the son of the thunder god Thor while continuing to seek out "cousin Pluto", referring to Kro as a relative likely to protect the guarded secret behind the existence of the Eternals and Deviants. He operated in human society under the guise of Harry Kane. Relocating to Coast City, Hurricane investigated a series of murders perpetuated by mobster Piggy Perroni, finding that he was employed by a "Paul Sayden", one of Kro's many disguises . Shortly after, after the outbreak of a "Green Plague" in the Matto Grasso region of Brazil, Hurricane -- suspecting Kro's involvement -- accompanied scientists Ruth Holden and Ralph Rand to try and cure the disease. There, Hurricane learned the disease was provided to the Jivaro headhunters by Pluto. Hurricane rescued the scientists from the headhunters who then discovered a cure for the disease . Tracking "Pluto" to Gratton Series, Hurricane foiled his plot of providing mobster Scarface Rispoli with "death boxes" that caused fatal subway crashes so they could steal the possessions of the dead. Defeating Kro in a one-on-one fight, Hurricane sent the Deviant into hiding once again. However, Makkari decided to continue operating as Hurricane for a time still . As Hurricane he stopped the descendants of natives trained by pirate John Cruthers , foiled a counterfeiting plot by businessmen plotting to force a second stock market crash in order to puchase property cheaply , and exposed the Menace murder of boarding house members to try to find a lost family fortune . In the summer of 1941, Hurricane lent his speed to help those effected by a massive tidal wave created by the Sub-Mariner that struck New York . The biggest change to Makkari's life during this period came when he saved unassuming cigar store salesman Solidus Scriggles from a protection racket. Solidus (nicknamed "Speedy" by Makkari) joined Makkari as his sidekick . During his time with Speedy, there was no evidence that he revealed his true nature to Speedy, likely leaving him to believe that Hurricane was the son of Thor. Operating independently as Hurricane for the last time, Makkari exposed Midvale newspaper owner John Smithers as the mob leader . With Speedy at his side, he exposed millionaire Lionel van Devanter for attempting to force Star Construction out of business so his own construction company could flourish . In his last recorded adventure Makkari and Speedy protected heiress Florence Grey from mobsters sent to assassinate her by her uncle Lew Grey . In 1943, the Makkari was among a number of heroes who were slain by the Cosmic Cube wielding Red Skull and impaled on a massive wall . However, the Cube was recovered by Private Paul Anslen who resurrected all the slain heroes who aided the combined efforts of the Invaders and the time displaced New Avengers and Might Avengers. When the Skull was defeated the heroes used the Cube to wipe out the Makkari's memories of the event to preserve history . Evidence indicates that Makkari abandoned his Hurricane identity shortly after this and cut ties from Speedy - presumably due to the fact that in their last adventure together Speedy was constantly getting injured. Post World War II Along with Pixie, Makkari became a member of the First Line. Modern Era When the Fourth Host of Celestials arrived on Earth, Sersi alerted Makkari to the Deviants' attack on New York City shortly before being captured herself. With Zuras' blessing, Makkari and Thena helped defend the city against the attackers . He was amongst the group who revealed the races' existence to Professor Samuel Holden . When the Eternals of Earth chose to leave the planet and explore space, Makkari was one of a small band who remained behind. He became chief administrator of Olympia in the absence of Domo. Makkari spent some time in deep meditation training to transfer more of his cosmic power into speed, making him the fastest Eternal alive. He became best friends with the Avenger Quasar and frequently accompanied him on searches and missions. Makkari was chosen among the fastest superhumans on Earth to participate in a race held by the Elder of the Universe known as the Runner. He came in a close second, after the last minute arrival of a strange visitor whose name was "Buried Alien", or something like that. He later raced with the Runner again on another alien world. Dreaming Celestial Makkari along with the other Eternals rediscovered his powers and identity; however, Sprite caused him to be injured. While in this state the Dreaming Celestial contacted him. | Powers = * Makkari is a member of the race of superhumans known as Eternals. He possesses superhuman strength, speed, and reflexes. He can create cyclones by running in circles, and can run up walls and across water. Makkari's body eventually accumulates fatigue poisons and is susceptible to injury. Although in most of his appearances Makkari has the typical powers of an Eternal, his obsession with speed, starting in the Quasar series, causes him to focus most of his body's Cosmic Energy into enhancing his running speed. As a result, he lost his ability to fly and many of his other powers have been weakened in the process. Makkari possesses none of the psionic powers of the average Eternal (levitation, ocular force projection, and molecular rearrangement), having purposefully readapted all his specialized cell enclaves to speed and running-related attributes. At present he can run at near light speed for extended periods, but his physical strength (while still far greater than human) has been reduced by half, and he seemingly cannot project energy or manipulate matter. Makkari sometimes wears a protective crash helmet, though he does not truly need it. He wears synthetic stretch fabric, specially treated to resist the rigors of high velocity movement. Makkari has great mechanical aptitude, and the ability to pilot most land and air vehicles. He has moderate experience at hand-to-hand combat; his fighting style incorporates his superhuman speed. He has finished the standard Eternal higher education, and underwent special tutoring in the applications of speed. In the Golden Age (then known as Hurricane) he was able to make people and vehicles grow wings, but they vanish after a period of time. | Abilities = Makkari is a genius in creating, designing, and operating vehicles and other modes of transport. | Strength = Makkari is able to lift roughly 30 tons without using levitation. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Makkari wears a testing uniform with a crash helmet, although he really doesn't need it. | Transportation = Flight under his own power, as well as access to the Eternals' arsenal of advanced ships. | Weapons = | Notes = * The Eternal Makkari first appeared in . However, retcons from the Marvel Universe series established that Makkari previously appeared during the Golden Age of Marvel as two different speedsters, Mercury of Red Raven Comics and Hurricane of Captain America Comics. * The spelling "Makarri" was used throughout the original Eternals series. It became "Makkari" with , and has become the standard spelling in the years since. * stated Makkari was only about 500 years old. This has been contradicted many times by stories published before and after that Handbook. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Makkari (comics) | Links = * }} Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Immortals Category:Flight Category:Strength Class 30